


Rejection is Cool

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baltic trio - Freeform, Estonia is great, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Estonia is too cool





	

Estonia sat on his couch, wearing dark glasses, though it was obvious he didn’t need them, considering he was inside. Before, both Lithuania and Latvia stood, staring at him in confusion, trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. 

 

“You’re inside.” Lithuania said, crossing his arms. 

 

“So?” Estonia said back. 

 

“Why are your feet on the table?” Latvia asked, since the living room was his chore for the week, so he would prefer that he didn’t dirty it up.

 

“Because I don’t care.” Estonia said back, still looking stone faced. 

 

“Well I don’t care that you don’t care, you need to clean the kitchen, it’s your week.” Lithuania said, sounding like a stern mother. 

 

There was silence a moment, before Estonia shrugged. 

 

“Don’t feel like it.” He said, before flashing a grin. “Too cool for that.”

 

“You’re ass is gonna be cool when I throw you out.” Lithuania retaliated, rolling his eyes.

 

“Are you acting this way because the Nordic region denied your application again, Estonia?” Latvia asked, lacking any sensitivity, though at this point, both of the two Baltics were annoyed with the third, so they weren’t really trying to protect his feelings. 

 

“I don’t even CARE about that anymore.” Estonia said, nodding his head. “I don’t need them. I’m better on my own.” He said. Lithuania rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. 

 

“I don’t have time for this. Come on Latvia, let’s just start making dinner. If Estonia decides to stop acting like an idiot, he can join us.” He said, walking towards the kitchen. Latvia hesitated a moment, turning to look at Estonia and offered him a small smile of encouragement. 

 

“Don’t worry Estonia, I’m sure they will actually open it next time.” He said, before following Lithuania. 

 

Estonia didn’t move, a deep frown on his face, and behind his dark shades, fell a single tear.


End file.
